Itu?
by Tsubaki Audhi
Summary: "Tsurugi, tidak apa-apa Hakuryuu dibiarkan begitu?"/"Biarkan saja, mungkin dia sedang PMS."/"Aku bukan cewek, BUNTUT!" TsurugiHakuryuu


Semua orang sudah tahu, Hakuryuu dan Tsurugi adalah pasangan yang… unik.

"Hei, itu makananku, dasar Buntut!"

"Aku minta sedikit! Bukankah aku pacarmu? Dan bukannya kau juga punya buntut, hah!?"

Mereka kekasih, tapi hubungan mereka agak… yah, tahu sendirilah. Sebelas dua belas dengan hubungan antara Kazemaru dan Hiroto, bedanya, mereka pacaran, sedangkan HiroKaze murni karena saingan mendapatkan Endou.

Tapi, ada satu alasan lagi yang membuat 'pertengkaran' mereka berbeda dari Hiroto dan Kazemaru.

Kalau Hiroto dan Kazemaru, saling berselisih karena ingin mendapatkan Endou.

Kalau Hakuryuu dan Tsurugi, mereka bertengkar abadi karena…

* * *

.

.

* * *

Itu?

Disclaimer:

Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5

Warning:

OOC, abal, ga jelas, hanya sebuah drabble aneh

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi hari, tahu-tahu Tsurugi sudah melengos masuk ke ruang klub dengan muka sedatar tembok seperti biasanya. Lain lagi dengan Hakuryuu yang sudah ada di ruang klub memasang muka kusut. Segera saja, ketiga manajer langsung tahu situasi yang terjadi, dan selalu akan terjadi kalau Hakuryuu dan Tsurugi berdekatan.

Mereka bertengkar lagi.

"Heh, kenapa mukamu semrawut begitu, Uban?" dengan semangat menggebu Tsurugi 'menyapa' Hakuryuu. Dia memang sering memanggil pacarnya itu dengan sebutan 'Uban', karena rambut bagian atasnya warna putih.

Hakuryuu menatap Tsurugi, tapi segera memalingkan wajah, malas berdebat. "Diam kau, Buntut."

Ajaib, Tsurugi tiba-tiba terdiam. Biasanya, sih, kalau sudah dikatai 'buntut' begitu, Tsurugi akan membalas dengan "seharusnya kau yang diam, Uban!" atau "sadar diri, Uban!" dan semacamnya.

Entahlah, apakah mungkin Hakuryuu sedang marah padanya? Tapi biasanya Hakuryuu memang selalu marah-marah, tuh.

"Tsurugi, tidak apa-apa Hakuryuu dibiarkan begitu? Dia kesepian karena tidak berantem denganmu, ya?" celoteh Midori asal. Wajar saja dia bilang begitu, toh, mereka memang sering bertengkar tiap ada kesempatan, kan?

Tsurugi mengambil satu bola dari dalam keranjang. "Biarkan saja," ucapnya, masih dengan wajah tenang.

"Mungkin dia sedang PMS."

BLETAK.

"Aku bukan cewek, **BUNTUT**!" teriak Hakuryuu sambil melempar sepatunya. Tak ayal lagi, karena tidak menduganya, sepatu itu dengan sukses berciuman dengan jidat Tsurugi. Hampir mengenai rambut buntut kesayangannya, yang selalu dirawat dengan penuh cinta oleh pemiliknya.

"Iya, kau bukan cewek, tapi kau **BANCI**!"

"Buntut!"

"Banci!"

"Buntut!"

"Banci!"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Hakuryuu!" panggil Shuu, sahabat kental merangkap adik Hakuryuu. Mereka memang bukan kakak adik sebenarnya, tapi Hakuryuu sudah jadi seperti kakak di mata Shuu, dan Shuu sendiri menurut Hakuryuu adalah seorang adik yang manis.

Kenapa Hakuryuu tidak pacaran dengan Shuu saja? Shuu kan manis…

Inginnya, sih begitu. Dan itulah yang menjadi misteri, setidaknya sampai saat ini.

"Hei, Shuu. Ada apa?" sahut Hakuryuu, berada di ambang kecewa dan senang akan kedatangan Shuu kali ini, bukan Tsurugi. Kecewanya, sih, menurutnya, sepi tidak ada teman bertengkar, kalau senangnya, mungkin karena Shuu yang datang, bukan pembuat onar berambut buntut satu itu.

"Aku mau tanya, kenapa Hakuryuu pacaran sama Tsurugi?"

Oke, kawan-kawan, Shuu sudah menanyakannya.

"Oh, itu…" Hakuryuu menggumam sendiri. Ia tahu suatu saat nanti pasti ada yang menanyakan hal ini padanya. Dan ia memang memiliki alasan mengapa ia nembak Tsurugi dulu. Lalu secara ajaib Tsurugi menerimanya, alasannya karena kasihan, Hakuryuu sudah menemuinya dengan muka memelas.

Dengar-dengar, sih, alasan mereka pacaran itu sama dengan alasan mengapa mereka selalu bertengkar. Setiap ada kesempatan bahkan hanya untuk satu detik.

Muka Hakuryuu berubah kalem. Sambil pasang senyum paling manis hanya di hadapan Shuu, tapi sepertinya Shuu jadi merinding. "Habis, tinggi badanku kalah melulu sama dia, walaupun udah coba berbagai macam cara. Kalau aku jadi pacarnya, mungkin bisa dapat rahasia peninggi badan."

Ha? Alasan macam apa itu!

* * *

**END.**

* * *

A/N:

Gila kan? Aneh kan? Abal kan? Garing kan?

Baiklah, saya memilih pairing ini karena melihat Tsurugi dan Hakuryuu selalu bersaing dalam masalah siapa SEED paling hebat di God Eden. Pikir saya, agak-agak mirip lah dengan HiroKaze yang hobi gontok-gontokan buat dapetin Endou. Ditambah, sifat mereka yang sama-sama bisa mendominasi –kecuali Hakuryuu kelihatan kurang tinggi kalau berjejer sama Tsurugi- jadinya saya bikin mereka seperti ini.

Udahlah, reviewnya, kawan... #ngarep


End file.
